


My New Friends

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Unconventional POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potters have rented a beach house for the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** A huge shout-out goes out to Chrissy because she inspired me to write from this POV, even though she doesn’t know it. Thanks babe!   
> **Spoilers/Warnings:** DH compliant. M/M relationship.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and Gervasio. I make no money from it. I use lyrics from “Down By the Boardwalk” by The Drifters, “Hot In the City” by Billy Idol, and “Thnks Fr Th Mmrs” by Fall Out Boy, and I certainly don’t own any of them.

Life as a couch is rather boring. People are always sitting on you. Sometimes they even lay down. Once I had a bunch of people standing on me. Their bare feet were filthy! And some one once dropped an entire container of potato salad on me. I’ve still got a stain from that on my middle cushion.

But mostly I spend my time alone. Right now I can be found in a beach house and it seems that this particular beach house isn’t rented very often. Though this summer has been very different. A family of five rented this house a couple weeks ago and I’ve never been so happy!

The second day the family was here a sweet-looking girl sat down on me and told her brother, “I couldn’t stop thinking about it, Al. The, like, fact that—that people—had sex. That they just had it, like sex was this thing people—had, like a rash.” I rather like that sweet-looking girl.

It’s hot here at night, lonely, black and quiet but the brother, Al, has spent a lot of time with me. Mostly with another boy, a blonde one. They talk about all the things they could do, like take a boat trip or go hot air ballooning. But they hardly ever do them.

Sometimes they go sit on the porch swing, but they never stay out long. One day last week they actually went out. They went down by the sea and spent the afternoon on a blanket together, down by the boardwalk.

That afternoon that sweet-looking girl and someone I’d never seen before entered my room. “Were you this weird when we went out?” the new person asked. “Were you this bitchy when we went out?” the sweet-looking girl responded. Neither person said anything for a moment after that, and then all of a sudden the new person shouted, “Who does he think he is?” and then stormed out of the room.

Today, that sweet-looking girl is back and so are the two boys. “I don’t get why Gervasio is so mad at you Scorp,” the girl said. “He’s always claimed to be straight. I mean, he even dated me for a while.”

The blonde, Scorp, just smiled and stated, “He dated me for a while too. He’s just mad that I’m happy without him.” 

Al smiled too, “He’s just jealous. And who wouldn’t be? I mean you’re perfect.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m kind of jealous myself,” the girl agreed. 

“Lily! He’s mine!” Al exclaimed. 

All three of them laughed. I would have too, but I’m only a couch. Things with these two boys would be fine, and the sweet-looking girl would be fine too.


End file.
